A Love Like This
by Barrelchick2010
Summary: This takes place after season 3 finale, who will come to pick up Kris and what will her reaction be and how is it all going to play out? Here is my side of the story and what I think shouold happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfac. Let me know what you think and comments are really appricated!!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the charcters that you recognize


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-Start Fresh

"What are you doing here" Kris said peeking her head in the window.

"Get in" the familiar voice replied.

"Why, your not in my life anymore, why do you care where or what I'm doing out here" Kris said agitated.

"Your right about that but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, will you please just get in I don't want you getting hurt" the voice said more sternly.

"Whatever, and where are you off to and why do you have a truck and trailer, where is your Porsche?" Kris said.

"I don't know where I'm headed to and at this point it doesn't matter because I have three of the best horses that have ever raced in this trailer, Wildfire, Avatar, and Flame. Well I mean hopefully Flame has potential when he gets older." Said Junior.

"And one of the greatest jocks I know," junior said smiling at Kris.

"JUNIOR, hello license is gone, remember." Kris said

"I know, that's why before we leave this state we get your license back first so you can ride for me." Junior said smiling once again.

"Junior, I don't know what to say, I mean you have three of the best horse in the world and, wow I mean I really owe you," Kris said.

"Yea you do, but I will do anything for you and you know that, don't you?" Junior said.

"Yea I do, thank you so much." Kris said looking into Junior's beautiful eyes.

"I didn't know you could even drive a truck and trailer." Kris said, teasing him.

"Well then I guess you have a lot to learn about me then." He said.

He missed Kris a lot, he really began to wonder if Kris thought the same as him.

Kris drifted into day dreaming too, she missed Junior so much and didn't know how she could of let him go and break his heart like she did, she wanted him back, but what about Matt she thought, what am I going to tell him.

"Hey are you ok?" Junior asked with concern in his voice.

"Yea I'm fine, just thinking about some things." Kris said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Junior.

"No. I think I'm ok for now." Kris said

"Well you know I'm here for you, right?" Junior said

"Of course! I just think I better think things over before I open my mouth." Kris said

"Ok good just making sure, so it's been a long day and I'm really tired, are you up for staying in a hotel tonight?" Junior asked

"Yea I didn't realize how late it was, and I think we should try to get my jocky license back right away tomorrow morning, if that is ok with you." Kris said

"Yea that would be a good idea." Junior said.

They pulled into a five star hotel that wasn't to far from where they had to go tomorrow to try to get Kris' license tomorrow morning. They flipped down the window's on the horse trailer and filled there haybags with more hay and re-filled their water buckets up.

"Hey I'm going to get us our rooms, meet me in the lobby when you finish up." Junior said to Kris and smiled.

"Ok, I will be there in a couple of minutes, I have to grab my bags out of the truck yet." Kris replied and returned the smile to him.

"Ok see you in a few." Junior said and walked towards the hotel.

"Hey Wildfire, I's so glad Junior has you with, I really miss Junior, what am I going to do Wildfire, your life is so easy compared to mine it seams like." Kris Said

Wildfire nudged her as if to agree with her.

Kris grabbed her duffle bags filled with what little she owned. She went to go meet Junior in the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Forever and Ever

"Kris I got some bad news" Junior said

"Great, how can my day get any worse" Kris said

"They only have one room with one bed" Junior said

"Well it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." Kris said blushing

They got up to there hotel room and noticed there was a couch in the room. Junior looked at it.

"Don't even think about it, that fancy couch looks uncomfortable as heck, your sleeping in the bed with me." Kris said

"Well if your sure, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." Junior said

"Yea I'm sure, it will be fine, plus it's a king size bed" Kris said

Kris went into the bathroom to change into her pajama's. Junior changed into his boxers and crawled into bed. Kris came in and crawled into bed too. She laid awake for a good hour thinking about junior and all the great times they had and how she truly did miss him, she wanted to be with him again and never be apart ever again.

Junior laid awake for about an hour to thinking about Kris and all the times they shared and all the great memories he had of them together. They had gone through sooooo much, he missed here and it just hit him that he needed her and never wanted to be apart from her.

Kris woke up with a pair of strong arms around her, it was a long time since she had woken up with arms around her and keeping her from moving. She looked at her clock and it said 6:50, it 

was early yet and she decided to fall back asleep. She woke up two hours later with Junior's arms still wrapped around her. She looked at his sweet face, his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't realize what I did." He said looking at his arm around her.

"Junior calm down it's fine." Kris said smiling at him, he returned the smile back to her

"Well we better get going if we are going to try and get your license back today." Junior said

"Yea your right, I really hope they give me my license back." Kris said

"I'm sure they will, I got connections, remember." Junior said

"How could I forget, you're a Davis of course you have connections." Kris said sarcastically

They went out to the truck and trailer and unloaded the horses in the parking lot, Junior and Kris walked the three horses around the parking lot for about a half and hour talking about what they were even going to do with the horses, neither of them really thought about it.

"I got it, we are going to go to Colorado and start our own racing stable and business." Junior said

"What are you crazy how are WE going to run a stable Junior, and what about the money to build this place, god knows you like stuff big and expensive." Kris said laughing

"Well you see, you equals jocky and take care of all horse business, and I equal all the business aspects and funding this place that is going to be big and expensive." Junior said laughing

"Where are you going to get the money?" Kris asked

"I touched some stocks I wasn't suppose to, I have plenty of money to fund this place and once you start winning there will be even more money to go around." Junior said

"You have it all figured out don't you Junior Davis." Kris said teasing him

"Yep, I sure do, so what do you say partners?" Junior asked

"Yes!" Kris said, it finally seemed like her life was finally starting to turn around.

"Well first we have to get your jocky license." Junior said laughing

"Oh yea, let's get these guys loaded and go to the trailer and go to the courthouse to see if we can get my license back." Kris said

They got the horse loaded and stopped at the courthouse. They met with the racing board and they told Kris that she could have her license back. (sorry I don't wanna go into detail on how she got it back..lol)

"So it's off to Colorado then?" Junior asked

"Let's go I'm so excited. Woo hooo." Kris screamed when they were pulling out of the parking lot, she hadn't been this happy since she was last with Junior.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- The Dream Place

"So." Kris said

"So, I bet you are just so excited that you get to be stuck in a truck with me for 10 hours." Junior said laughing

"Well to be honest, I think it is going to be good for us." Kris said

"Really, how so?' Junior asked

"Well last night, I laid awake for a hour thinking of us and all of the great times I have had with you and Junior I have missed you being a part of my life and I don't know I miss you Junior Davis, I really really miss you." Kris said breathlessly, can't believing that she just said that.

Junior pulled the truck and trailer over

"What are you doing?" Kris asked

Junior sat there and stated into her eyes, and before Kris knew it Junior gabbed her and kissed her, passionately kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"Junior."

"Kris, I have missed you so much, since you left me for Matt, yea I was mad but, not once did I change my mind about how I felt about you and never lost the feelings I had for you." Junior said

"Not once?"

"Never" Junior said looking deeply into her eyes

"Wow, I can't believe it." Kris said, she grabbed Junior and kissed him again.

After a while of making out in the truck….

"Well we better get going if we are ever going to get _our _barn up and running before race season starts." Junior said giving Kris another kiss before pulling onto the road.

They were on the road for about five hours now just talking back and forth a bout the live and when they were together and all the great and hard times they had together.

"It's getting late, we better stop and let the horses stretch there legs, before it get's any darker outside." Kris said

"Yea that probably wouldn't be a bad idea at all" Junior said

Junior stopped at a rest spot, once again Kris and him unloaded the horses and walked them around to loosen them up, from standing so long in the trailer. After about a half an hour of walking them around they put them back in the trailer and once again folded down their window's on the trailer, filled there haybags and watered them again. They walked into the hotel hand in hand and went up to the receptionist and got a room.

"Hey if you don't mind I think we should hop on the internet and look what kind of property there is that we could buy, so we at least know where to go." Junior said

"Sounds good to me, where is your laptop?" Kris said

"Right here" Junior said pulling his laptop out of his suitcase

Junior set his laptop on the little table in there room. Junior sat down and Kris sat on his lap and kissed him, which lead to more kissing.

"Wow" Junior said, "I've really missed that."

"Yea me to, so what kind of property is out there?" Kris asked

They were on the internet for a hour when a place finally caught there eyes

"Oh my gosh." Junior said, Kris said the exact same thing

"It's perfect" Kris said

The place they were interested in was 15 miles out of Denver and the previous owner was trying to get the 100 acre farm set up for a racing stable, he got as far as two very nice tracks, 100's of paddock's but the down side was that nor the house or barn were started yet. The magnificent place was up for sale because the owner had passed away and no one else in the family wanted to inherit it.

Kris and Junior looked at the screen in aw

"We better get to sleep if we are going to go buy that place tomorrow." Junior said with a huge grin on his face

"You mean we are going to get it?" Kris said so excited she could barley contain herself

"Yes!" Junior said

Kris grabbed him and they kissed what seamed like forever and ever

"Well like I said before we better get some sleep." Junior said

They climbed into there bed

"Goodnight" Junior said and gave Kris a kiss

"Goodnight" Kris said and gave Junior a kiss to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Home Sweet Home

"Good morning" said Junior looking over at Kris next to him, he then kissed her which lead to more and more kissing

"It's a Good morning indeed." She said blushing

"Well those poor horses have been in that trailer all night we should probably walk them around and the get back on the road, I called the realtor for that land for sale and told her we wanted it, and to have all the paperwork ready. I told her we would be by her office around 5? That should be OK don't you think?" Junior asked Kris

"Sounds perfect to me." Kris said

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have my own racing stable." Kris said

"Yea, well me to" Junior said laughing "I want to prove to my dad that I can do this on my own without his help."

"Yea, well your good at anything you put your mind to Junior Davis." Kris said

"Let's go let the horses and let them stretch there legs out, the still have a 5 hour trip." Said Junior

Kris and Junior got out of bed, ordered room service for breakfast, (they figured it would be faster then going out to eat) took showers and put clean clothes on before going out to the horses.

"Hey Wildfire." Kris yelled to him

"C'Mon I bet they are dying to get out" Junior said to Kris

Junior and Kris took the horses out, this time however there fingers were laced with each other as they walked the horses around with occasional kisses of and on.

"We better get going if we are going to be to that realtor's office by 5" Junior said.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot." Kris said

"Almost forgot, Kris this is one of the biggest days of our lives" Junior said teasing her

"Hey be nice" Kris said teasing him back

They re-loaded the horse into the trailer and got back onto the freeway and headed towards Denver. Kris fell asleep onto Junior's shoulder. She slept on his shoulder all the way to Denver.

"Hey Kris, wake up" Junior shook her gently

"Mmm what?"Kris said still grogy from sleeping

"We are at the realtors office, you slept the whole way." Junior said

"Really, and your shoulder is really uncomfortable." Kris said teasing him once again

"Sorry those are my muscles that are so hard." Junior said in a sarcasic tone

"Oh yea I bet" Kris said giving him a playful punch.

"Oh so you want to play that game huh," Junior said grabbing her and tickeling her

"Junior stop!" Kris said laughing so hard

"Well lets go purchase this place." Junior said as he got out of the truck, Kris fallowed right behind him, her fingers laced with hers. They walked into the office and were greated by a middle aged women.

"Hello, You must be Kris and Junior" she said

"Nice to meet you" Junior said

"Patty is my name, I can't beleive I forgot to tell you that." she said

"Well let's buy this place." Junior said with excitment in his voice

"Alright let's step into my office then" Patty said

They were in ther for two hours signing papers and what not. They left the realtor's office and headed to there new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Together Forever

"Oh my gosh! Look at this place" Kris said as they pulled into the driveway of there new place.

"It's even better then the pictures they saw on the internet." Junior said

"I know this place is amazing I can't wait till we put this place on the map." Kris said smiling at Junior

"Well let's get the horse out I bet there dying to stretch there legs, hopefully it's not going to snow or anything because I didn't bring any blankets, plus there are no stalls for them yet either." Junior said

"Oh yea there is just pastures with shelters in them, isn't there?" Kris asked

"Yea, and we are going to have to stay in a hotel to until the house gets built to." Junior said

"Forgot that too, that there is no house." Kris said

"Let's unload the horses, they have been in that trailer long enough." Junior said

"OK" Kris said

Junior and Kris unloaded the horses and put them all in separate paddocks but they were still right next to each other so they wouldn't be lonely. They gave them what was left of the hay that Junior had brought with and watered them.

"Well I guess it's off to another hotel for the night?" Junior asked

"Yea I guess so, do you think the horses will be OK by themselves?" Kris asked

"I'm sure they will be fine but if you want to sleep in the truck tonight that will be fine with me to." He said looking at her.

"I think we should I just want to make sure the horses are going to be OK on there first night in a new place." Kris said

"Fine with me." Junior said

They went into the back seat and laid blankets and pillow out on the back seat. Junior and Kris rested against each other since there was not enough room for them to completely lay down. Kris' phone rang, she totally forgot that she had it with her it was Matt.

"Um, I have to take this call" Kris said.

"Ok" Junior gave her a kiss before Kris climbed out of the truck

"Matt what the heck are you doing calling me?" Kris said with anger in her voice

"Where are you I'm coming to get you" he said wondering where the love of his life had wondered off to

"Matt there is something I need to tell you," Kris said taking a deep breath "I'm with Junior, we bought a huge piece of land that has been started for a stable but never got finished, we are going to run this place, _together._" Kris said

"Wait you and Junior are going to run a racing stable?" Matt said

"Yes, and we can do it" Kris said

"Wait, where is this place that you guys bought?" Matt asked

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm with Junior and I don't want you messing things up between me and him, Junior and I finally have the lives we wanted which was to be together." Kris said, "I'm sorry Matt"

"Yea well me to." Matt said as he hung up the phone with a loud click

Kris walked back towards the truck, she was in tears and tried to gather herself before climbing into the truck to be with Junior, but she couldn't stop the tears, she had just lost one of her best friends. Junior heard her sobbing outside of the truck.

"Kris, hey are you OK?" Junior asked worried as ever

"No I'm not I just lost a good friend, it was Matt on the phone, I told him the whole situation and he was pretty upset." Kris said, starting to sob again

"Kris come her," Junior said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close

Kris loved how protective Junior was of her and how he was always there for her, she knew that she meant the world to him and he meant the world to her. Kris looked up at Junior and he wiped the tears away from her eyes. He bent down and kissed her.

"I love you." Junior said

"I love you too," Kris replied

"Let's get some sleep we have to meet with the architect tomorrow to go over the plans for the barn and house" Junior said

"Your right" she said climbing back into the truck with Junior right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- Dreams Do Come True

Junior and Kris were sleeping in the back of the truck when the heard the call of the three horses.

"They are probably dying of hunger" Junior said giving Kris a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah but there is no hay or anything to feed them" Kris said

"Well that is why today we are going to go into Denver and go on a shopping spree for anything and everything we are going to need" Junior said

"Your joking right?" Kris said kissing him

"Nope, and then we will go to the local feed store and order some hay and pick up grain for the three of them" Junior said between kisses

"Well let's go then, I have always wondered what it was going to be like just to buy anything that you saw and didn't have to worry about the price" Kris said

"Really, well I guess I'm use to it so, welcome to having money" He said sarcastically

"Yea I guess, what time do we have to meet with the architect?" Kris asked

"Um, at five thirty so we can just stay in Denver until then, because his office is there so it will work out good." Junior said

"Sounds good, let's go I can't wait to get the best of the best for horse stuff" Kris said and started to kiss Junior which lead to more and more kissing

They drove into Denver at the local saddle shop and walked inside, it was huge inside

"Buy whatever you want" Junior said

"Are you sure Junior" asked Kris

"Yea, if we are going to get the barn up and running we are going to need all of this stuff, we are starting from scratch remember" Junior said

"Yea I know it's just like, wow, heaven for me" Kris said jokingly, and kissed Junior

They were in the saddle shop for about 3 hours and they finally had everything that they had to have to run a successful stable together.

"Off to the feed store" Kris said "We have hungry horses back home"

"I know, it sound so weird when you say our home" Junior said

"I know I was thinking the same thing, you know we have been through so much Junior, I'm so happy I'm with you, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Kris said

"I'm happy to be with you too, I love you more then the earth itself" Junior said

"I love you to" Kris said kissing him

They stopped at the feed store and bought grain, supplements and hay for the horses. The truck was overflowed with anything horse related when they got back home. They had one hour to put the stuff in the tack room of the trailer. (since there was no barn yet!)

"We should go check into a hotel for the night, and sleep in a comfortable bed" Junior said giving Kris the look

"Yea I agree and the horses will be fine by themselves tonight" Kris said, Junior grabbed her and kissed her and spun her around in the air.

"Well let's go meet our architect" Junior said

"Ok" Kris said not wanting to stop kissing him

They met with the architect, their house was going to consist of 7 bedrooms and 5 baths, best of the best would go into the house (i.e. furniture, appliances, beds, you know the good stuff!) The barn on the other hand was going to be the most important. The barn was going to be 40 stalls (20 on each side), a huge office for Junior that would appear when you would first walked in, 2 indoor arenas, wash and grooming stalls, huge tack room with room to spare. (anything else I missed?)

Junior and Kris walked out of the building hand in hand.

"Well, they are starting on the house and barn tomorrow, this is much more then I could have ever hoped for" Kris said

"Yea and why is that?" Junior asked

"Because, when we broke up I thought that was the end of us and all I would be is a jockey for Raintree and always be living there" Kris said looking into Junior's gorgeous eyes

"Well look where we are now, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me" Junior said giving her a kiss

"I know and you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me" Kris said kissing him back

"Let's go out tonight and celebrate our new lives and the new barn and house" Junior said

"Sounds good to me" Kris said

They went back to there hotel and got showered and changed. Kris wore the only dress she had with her, it was red and knee length that sparkled in the light. She let her hair down with a few loose curls and put on make-up. Junior wore khakis and a blue dress shirt. Kris came walking out of the bathroom and Junior's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Wow" Junior said and that is all he could get out

Kris blushed and went up and grabbed his hand and walked out of the hotel together.

They were at the club and a slow song came on, it was the same song that came on the first time Junior took Kris out. (When Junior put the claim on Wildfire)

"Let's dance" Junior said and grabbed Kris' hand and led her onto the dance floor


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay and not getting a new chapter up for awhile. I promise I will have at least 2 chapters up this week….I would like at least 2 reviews per chapter to update and for people that did review thank you. I will start writing the next chapter tonight therefore I should have it up by tonight.

P.S. What should the name of the stable be that Junior and Kris own? Any suggestions will help!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

It has been a month and a half since Junior and Kris ran away to Colorado together to start there own racing stable. The house and barn are now completed and up and running for the most part.

"Junior" Kris yelled down the barn isle

"In here" Junior said, he was in his enormous office in the barn

Kris ran up and jumped into his lap and kissed him like the world was going to end at any minute

"Well hello to you to" Junior said giving Kris another kiss

"Sorry" Kris said a little embarrassed, "Anyways, I think we need to start looking for a trainer, I mean the horses have had enough time to settle in and Wildfire and Avatar need to start winning so we have some source of income starting to come in" Kris said

"I agree with the trainer part, but Kris we don't need any income coming in, we are doing perfectly fine without them winning races." Junior said

"Ok if you insist, um where and how do you think we could put a add out for a trainer?" Kris asked

"We could go to all the local horse stores and put flyers up and run a add in the newspaper" Junior said

"Sounds good to me" Kris said still sitting on Junior's lap, she started to kiss him again

"Well let's work on these flyers then and get them up as soon as possible" Junior Said

After working on the flyers and making out for a hour, they decided to leave and go put up the flyers wherever horse items were sold. Little did Kris know, Junior had planned to have something very special delivered to the house while they were out.

Kris and Junior arrived back home about two hours later after hanging up the flyers around town.

"Junior what the hell is that" Kris said

"That beautiful, is your new car" Junior said

"Um Junior that is a brand new Mustang" Kris said

"Yea so what is your point" Junior said

The mustang that Junior bought was a bright red with a white stripe running down the middle of it. With black leather for the interior.

"I love you!" Kris said

"Yea I know you do, I figured it is getting really difficult with just having one vehicle around so" Junior said

Kris jumped into his arms and started to kiss him, she never loved anyone or anything so much in her life before. It was about six at night and Kris and Junior were snuggled up on the couch watching T.V. when Junior's cell phone rang

"Hello" Junior said

"Hi, my name is Andy and I saw your add at the local feed store, you are looking for a trainer it says" said the guy

"Yea we are, um when would you like to come by so we can interview you" Junior asked

"How about tomorrow at ten a.m., will that work for you guys" Andy asked

"Yea it does, sounds good and we will see you then" Junior said

"Who was that?" asked Kris

"That was the future trainer for K & J farms" said Junior

"Oh really so he thinks he has a shot, huh?" said Kris sarcastically

"Yea I guess so" said Junior sarcastically back, "Well we better get some sleep because ten a.m. is really early for the both of us" Junior said

"Yea no kidding" said Kris. They were both use to sleeping in till eleven or even noon sometimes, while the five stable hands they had would turn the horses out in the morning and muck out the stalls and take care of the morning feeding. They got up and slowly went into the bedroom together.

Beep, Beep, Beep, went the alarm clock

"Wow is it time to get up already" said Junior

"Ten more minutes" said Kris

"Babe, come on, we have to be ready to meet that trainer" Junior said

"It's so early though" Kris said still half asleep

"I know" Junior said starting to kiss her

"Okay I'm up now" Kris said laying there making out with Junior in there nice warm comfortable bed

After making out Kris and Junior got out of bed, went down to the kitchen and went out to the barn, with there fingers laced with each other. As soon as they got to the barn they heard a truck pull up behind them, they turned around and guessed the guy must have been Andy considering they have never seen the guy before.

"Hey I'm Andy and you guys must be Kris and Junior" Andy said

"Hi, I'm Kris"

"And I'm Junior"

Junior and Andy were making small talk and Kris examined the guy very closely. He was about six feet with blonde hair and buff. He was gorgeous, not as gorgeous as Junior was or was he even more handsome then Junior? No he can't be Kris thought, I love Junior and nobody can change that no matter how handsome they are, or could they?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

"Well, so how were you thinking of doing this interview?" said Andy

"I'm going to mount up and I want you to act like we already hired you and tell me what to do since you are the trainer" said Kris

"Okay, sounds good to me" Andy said

Kris mounted Wildfire and brought him over to the track were Andy was standing with stopwatch in hand and Junior standing beside him leaning up against the fence

"Alright take him a fourth of a mile, but don't push him since he hasn't done this for a month, and were are track wraps for him? I would prefer him to have them on." Andy said

"There in the barn" Junior said "I will go and grab them for you"

"Thanks" Kris said, she liked the way Andy was handling the situation so far, Junior came walking back up with four blue track wraps for Wildfire.

"I will wrap his legs for you, so you can just stay up there" Junior said

"Thanks" Kris said again, Junior finished wrapping up Wildfire's legs and Kris bent down and gave Junior a kiss.

"Alright, now that he is ready, take him a fourth a mile and don't push him like I said before, we will see how much time he has lost off of his old time" Andy said

"Okay, let's go wildfire" said Kris nudging him on

Kris took Wildfire a quarter of a mile and rode up to Andy and Junior

"Very nice" Andy said "45 seconds"

"Oh my gosh" said Kris "That is only 3 seconds off his old time"

"Good, well why don't you go mount Avatar and we will see what he has got" said Andy

"Alright" Kris said "Hey babe do you mind if you cool of Wildfire while I go get Avatar"

"Nope, not at all" Junior said

"Thanks, just walk him around the track once or until I get back" Kris said to Junior and gave him a kiss. Junior climbed up onto Wildfire's back and started to take him around the track. Kris ran back to the barn and grabbed Avatar and his tack. Junior was just done going around the track when Kris came up with Avatar.

"Thanks again" Kris said

"No problem" Junior said

Junior brought Wildfire off of the track and on the other side of the track and stood by Andy

"Alright let's do the exact same thing with this big guy" Andy said

Kris did what she was told and after she ran the quarter of the mile with Avatar this time, she rode up to Junior and Andy.

"Nice job again" said Andy "43 seconds"

"Awesome" said Kris "That is only 3 seconds off his old time"

"Cool him off" Andy said

"Junior hop back on Wildfire and we will take a lap and talk about what are decision is going to be" Kris said

"Okay" said Junior as he climbed back onto Wildfire

"We are going to take a cool down lap and make out decision, you can just stay here if you want or help yourself to a soda in the lounge if you want" said Junior

"Okay I think I am going to take up your offer on that soda" said Andy

Kris and Junior headed off around the track

"Well" Kris said "I really like the guy, I think he is a lot like Pablo and his training methods"

"Well I like the guy to but you have to like the guy more then me though because you going to be the one working with him, not me, so if your sure you like him then I think we should go ahead and hire him" said Junior.

"Yea I'm sure I like him, and I agree let's hire him then" Kris said

They were done cooling Wildfire and Avatar off and Andy wasn't back yet, Junior jumped down off of Wildfire and grabbed Kris' waist as she jumped down from Avatar. She turned around and looked into Junior's eyes and kissed him again and again, they stood there for a while making out until they heard a "Ahhhem" behind them, it was Andy.

"Oh sorry" said Junior

"Well we have come to a decision and we are going to hire you" said Kris

"Wow are you guys serious" said Andy

"No we are joking" said Junior sarcastically

"Wow, thank you guys so much" said Andy

"You start tomorrow, what time do you want to do a workout with Wildfire and Avatar" said Kris

"Um, how bout we start the workouts at ten a.m.?" said Andy

"Sounds good to me" said Kris

"Well then I will see you tomorrow at ten a.m." said Andy

"Ok see you later" said Kris and Junior

"Well babe, that went well" said Junior

"Yea it did" said Kris

"I think we should go out and celebrate tonight" said Junior "In your new car"

"Sounds good to me" Kris said grabbing Junior's shirt and pulling him close to her and kissed him

"Wow what is with you today" Junior said " I could get use to this whole making out thing every five minutes"

"Really" Kris said "Glad you like it"

"Well I'm going to go up to the house and get changed and shower" Kris said

"Mind if I join you in the shower" Junior said

"Nope" Kris said smiling at him

Kris and Junior walked up to the house and climbed into the shower together. After they got out..

"Where were you thinking of going for dinner" Kris said

"Um, I was thinking that steak house in Denver" Junior said

"Mmmm that sounds really good" Kris said

"Alright it's settled then" Junior said

They climbed into the car and drove into Denver and went to the steak house. They got home and went right to bed. (I think you know what happens here)

Beep, Beep, Beep went the alarm for the second day in a row

"Good morning" said Kris

"Good morning to you to" Junior said

They kissed each other which lead to making out once again in bed

"God I love you" Kris said

"Well that's good cause I love you too" said Junior

Kris and Junior walked out to the barn to find that Wildfire was already tacked up and ready for his workout

"Thanks Clay" said Kris

"Yea no problem, I overheard that you had a morning workout, so I figured that I would have him ready for you" said Clay

"Thanks I appreciate that" said Kris

"No problem" Clay said

Junior, Kris and Wildfire walked out to the track and Andy was standing there waiting for them

"Alright Kris, take him a quarter of a mile again and this time push him a little but not to much, we don't want to strain any of him muscles" said Andy.

"Okay sounds good" said Kris

Kris and Wildfire flew around the track

"That was great" said Andy "41 seconds"

"Oh my gosh are you kidding me" said Kris

"Nope" said Andy holding up the stopwatch to show her

"Good boy Wildfire" said Kris

"He is sure a good horse" said Andy

"Yea, he is the best, well him and Junior that is" said Kris

"You really love Junior don't you" said Andy

"Yea I do, he is one in a million" Kris said

"Well then if you to really love each other why don't you have a rock on your finger" Andy asked

"That's a good question" she said

"Just saying that's all, everyone else I know that are in love as you to are engaged or married" Andy said "Good workout today, cool him off and call it a day"

Kris did as she was told, she walked to the barn thinking about what her and Andy talked about, suddenly someone came up behind her and grabbed her waist, she turned around, it was Junior.

"Hey what's up?" Junior asked kissing her "Is something wrong you didn't put much effort in that kiss"

"Sorry just in deep thought" Kris said

"About" Junior said

"Us" Kris said

"Us, your not thinking of leaving me are you?" Junior said with worry in his voice

"Oh god no" Kris said "I was thinking the exact opposite"

"Oh good, you had me worried there for a second, and what do you mean the exact opposite" Junior said

"Well, why aren't we engaged or married yet. I mean if we are so in love don't you think we should be" Kris said

"Of course, I just didn't want to move fast or push us into something we aren't ready to handle" Junior said

"Yea, I guess so" said Kris

"Hey come here" said Junior embracing her into a hug and then kissed her

" I have to go into Denver and run some errands" Junior said

"Okay" Kris said

"The house needs to be cleaned so I better go do that" said Kris

"Yea I guess so if you really want to" said Junior teasing her

"It's fine" Kris said smiling back at him

Junior left to go into Denver, little did Kris know Junior was going to buy her a ring, tonight was the night that Junior was going to ask Kris to marry him

"Kris" Junior called as he walked into the house

"Up here" Kris said calling from there bedroom

"Hey let's go out again tonight" Junior said

"Okay" said Kris "What time were you thinking of leaving"

"In a hour, will that be enough time for you to get ready?" Junior asked

"Yea that's fine" Kris said as she started walking away

"Hey where are you going" Junior asked, he grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him and laid her down on the bed and kissed her. They laid there for a while kissing

"Junior, I have to get ready if we are planning on leaving in a hour" Kris said

"Fine, I know you rather get all beautied up then lay her and make out with me" Junior said teasing her

"Oh yea totally" Kris said teasing him back

"Where something nice to cause I'm taking you to a very fancy place" Junior said

"Okay" said Kris as she got up

It was a hour later and Kris changed into a knee high red dress that sparkled in the light. Junior wore a green dress shirt and a nice pair of khaki pants. They got into the Mustang and drove into Denver to the fancy restaurant. The restaurant was beautiful, there were tables outside and pathways through a garden of beautiful flowers. Kris and Junior ordered there food and were done when Junior asked….

"Hey do you wanna go for a walk" Junior asked

"Yea sure sounds good to me" Kris said

They were walking through the garden while kissing a lot and Junior got down on one knee in front of Kris.

"Junior what are you doing" Kris asked

"Kris Furillo, will you marry me?" asked Junior

"Yes!" Kris said barley having to think

Junior slipped the ring onto Kris' finger

"Junior this diamond is huge" Kris said

"Yea well you deserve it" Junior said grabbing her and kissing her

"I love you" Kris said

"I love you too" Junior said

They drove home in the Mustang hand in hand. They got home and went straight up to the bedroom. (I think you know what happens here)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Good Morning beautiful" said Junior opening his eyes starting at Kris

"Good morning to you" said Kris giving Junior a peck on the cheek, "Oh my god? Is it really eleven a.m.? Oh my god I have to get out to the barn!" Kris said practically jumping out of bed and rushing around to get here clothes.

"Kris relax I called Andy and told him that you were taking the day off today" said Junior

"Oh thank god, he would have killed me" said Kris giving Junior another peck on the lips this time

"Im going to go downstairs and make us some breakfast." Said Junior kissing Kris with passion

"Ok sounds good sweetheart" said Kris kissing him back

Kris got in the shower and changed into jeans and one of Junior's sweatshirts that she loved to wear when she wanted to be comfy. She went down into the kitchen to find Junior cooking in his jeans with his shirt off.

"Wow I would totally hire a chef if he could wear fallow that dress code and look as good as you" said Kris coming up behind Junior and wrapping her arms around him, Junior in return turned around and embraced her in a hug and kiss.

"Damn it is good to wake up like this some mornings" said Junior

"I know isn't it" Kris said between kisses

"Hey since you have the day off for once what do you say that we saddle up the trail horses and go for a ride and a picnic" said Junior, Junior had surprised Kris with two horses that were just for him and her, Scoop was Juniors who was a big powerful quarter horse gelding and CJ who was Kris rode, he was a little smaller then Scoop but yet powerful and a gelding as well and was a barrel racing horse.

"That would be awesome, we haven't done something like this for a long time" Kris said

"Yea since I'm the one that is always busy" Junior said teasing her

"Yea Yea Yea, can you blame me, this was after all, all your idea" Kris said kissing him

"Yea I know" Junior said kissing her back

While Junior hoped in the shower Kris packed the stuff for the picnic that they were going to need, she was just about done packing the stuff into the saddle bags when Junior came down from his shower and he came up behind Kris and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked her

"Yea, and I asked Clay to saddle the horses up so they are ready to go to" said Kris

"Alright let's go then" said Junior grabbing her hand and pulled her out to the barn

Junior and Kris were on there back 100 acres where their favorite trails were after about a hour of riding they decided to stop and have there picnic lunch together.

"Dang Ms. Furillo I didn't know you were such a good cook" said Junior

"Give me a break, it is sandwiches for crying out loud" said Kris

"Well still you gotta have a lot of talent to make those" Junior said

"Oh yea totally" said Kris

After about a half an hour of talking and smooching they decided to get back on and go back home and go out that night to complete the whole date day.

"Wow it feels good to be home, that was a long ride" said Junior

"Oh get over it Junior it wasn't that long try doing it all day long and going way faster!" said Kris teasing him and then kissing him

"Alright I'm gonna go get showered and changed, do you mind bringing the other three and giving them all there grain and hay for the night?" asked Kris

"Not at all I would do anything for you!" Junior said kissing her with passion

"Alright, im gonna go shower and get ready for tonight" said Kris

"Ok I will be in in like 20 minutes" said Junior

20 minutes later Junior was walking into there huge bedroom and could hear Kris blow drying her hair in the bathroom, Junior walked in and started undressing to get into the shower while Kris was in there

"Hey who do you think you are" Kris asked jokingly

"Your damn good looking fiancée" said Junior

"Well that's for sure" said Kris, Junior was leaning for a kiss when Kris said "Whoa take a shower first you smell like horse really bad!"

"Hey you're the one that made me do the chores" said Junior

"Yea Yea just get into the shower stinky man" Kris said teasing him

"Yes dear whatever you say" said Junior joking as he crawled into the shower

After Kris and Junior were both dressed they went out to dinner and talked things over with how it was going with Andy and how good of a job he was doing. After that they went back home and went to sleep.

A/N- I know it is kind of a lame chapter but hey it is a update at least I promise now that I'm on summer vacation I will have a lot more time to write and will have a new chapter up by tomorrow hopefully. Two reviews per chapter please and comments appreciated!

Thanks,

Samantha


	12. Chapter 12

"Very nice Kris, you got him to get a half a second off" said Andy

"Thanks Wildfire he is the best" said Kris bending down to pet his neck

"Well if your up for it I think we should enter him into the Sand Piper Classic, I know its far and where you used to ride but it will get this place on the map if Wildfire and Avatar do well, but I do have a concern" said Andy

"Yeah what's that?" said Kris

"No more days off, the Sand Piper is only two weeks away and yea Wildfire and Avatar's times are good but there not good enough to win" said Andy

"Alright I understand, I'm gonna go get Avatar" said Kris

"Sounds good, give me Wildfire I will cool him down for you" said Andy

Kris gave Andy Wildfire and jogged toward the barn to go grab Avatar, as she was running into the barn she ran right into Junior.

"Whoa easy there hot shot" said Junior

"Sorry I'm just in a hurry" said Kris

"In so much of a hurry that you can't even give your fiancée a kiss, I didn't even get to wake up to you this morning" Junior said

Kris gave him a kiss and she pulled him into a tight hug

"Hey what's wrong" said Junior looking down at her

"Nothing, I don't know, Andy wants to enter Wildfire and Avatar in the Sand Piper Classic and was talking about how it is only two weeks away and how I have to be committed to do this and I don't know it is kinda scary thinking of how little I'm going to see you" said Kris in reply

"Hey look at me" said Junior, "It's gonna be fine, I know how the racing business is remember, it will work out and hey we will still get to see each other when were in bed, right?" said Junior smiling at her

"Yea yea, you always make me feel better, you know that? I guess that is why I love you so much" said Kris looking into his eyes and going up for a kiss while they were still embraced in a hug.

"Hey Kris" came Andy into the barn with Wildfire "are we gonna take this seriously or not" said Andy

"Yea I'm coming, sorry" said Kris

"Well hurry up time is a wasting" said Andy

Kris grabbed Wildfire from Andy and gave him to Junior to put back into his stall, Kris went and grabbed Avatar and tacked him up and walked out to the track

"Hey mind if I watch" Junior asked

"Nope not at all" said Kris

Junior and Kris walked hand in hand to the track where Andy was talking to one of the stable hands

"Alright, let's see what this big guy can do" said Andy

"Ok" said Kris and went off around the track

"Hey if you could I really would prefer Kris to ride without an audience" said Andy

"Excuse me?" said Junior "I own this place and if I remember correctly I also sign you paychecks to"

"It's just what I think is best" said Andy

"Yea well like I said I own the place and Kris doesn't mind either so you better watch yourself" said Junior as began walking away so he wouldn't punch the guy out

"Nice job, a second and a half for him" said Andy

"Thanks, hey do you know where Junior went?" asked Kris

"No I don't he just kinda left" said Andy

"Oh, can you cool him off for me Clay and hose him off and put him in his stall?" asked Kris

"Yea sure no problem" said Clay

"Hey go get Wildfire" said Andy

"What?" said Kris "Did I just hear you correctly you want me to go get wildfire that just had a hour workout?"

"You heard me" said Andy

"Hell no, he is done for the day" said Kris so pissed off

"I'm the trainer, do as I say" said Andy

"I'm the owner, _you _will do as I say" said Kris and she walked off into the barn "Go home Andy I'm done for the day"

"Ok, see you at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning" said Andy

Kris stormed into Junior's office so furious, that he couldn't believe it was really her

"What's wrong?" he asked

"That jerk, oh my gosh, yea he told me to go get Wildfire and he wanted us to do another workout" said Kris about ready to punch something

"That jerk, yea guess what he also told me today to" said Junior

"What?" said Kris

"He said I can't watch you ride, he thinks you shouldn't have a audience when your practicing" said Junior

"What a ass, what did you say" asked Kris

"That I'm the one that owns this place and signs his paychecks and he better watch himself" said Junior

"Good for you, god I don't know what to do" said Kris

"Well, everybody deserves a second chance so we will see if he cleans up his act tomorrow" said Junior

"Ok, oh yea and better get to sleep cause he changed my workout to 8 a.m. tomorrow" said Kris

"It will work out" said Junior giving her a kiss

A/N- Thank you so much to all those who left review a really appreciate it so here is another chapter for you, enjoy!

Thanks again,

Samantha


	13. Chapter 13

Beep, Beep, Beep went the alarm clock next to Junior's side of the bed

"Kris wake up" he said gently shaking her

"five more minutes please" said Kris

"Ok fine" said Junior as he crawled out of bed to go take a shower, as soon as Junior left Kris woke right up, It was weird how whenever he left she always could tell and could no longer sleep. Kris went down stairs and took out a bowl for cereal.

"Hey beautiful" said Junior as he walked down the stairs

"Ha ha ha very funny I'm in your old sweatshirt and sweatpants and my hair looks like a rats nest" said Kris

"You always look stunning to me" said Junior walking up closer so he could go in for a kiss

"Thanks, god I hope Andy isn't a jerk today because then he will be getting a punch in the face" said Kris

"Yea and not just from you" said Junior

"Hey Kris let's go, why aren't you even dressed yet and on your way to the door?" asked Andy

"Um well let's see her because it is seven thirty and I don't have a workout till eight" Kris said pissed off

"Well it never hurts to start early now does it" said Andy

"Andy go to the barn and get Avatar ready while Kris changes" said Junior keeping his cool

"Ok, but Kris I mean it you have to take this seriously" said Andy

"Andy go and get Avatar ready like I asked" said Junior

"Yea yea on my way" said Andy acting like he called the shots around there

"Well so much for anti-ass hole today" said Kris

"Just see how the workout goes and try to make the best of it" said Junior kissing her again

"Why do you have to be so nice" said Kris teasing him

"Yea yea I know" said Junior kissing her again "You better go get dressed if you don't want the drill sergeant coming back in here" said Junior

"Yea I suppose" said Kris and walked up the stairs to the bedroom to get changed for the day

Kris and Junior walked out to the barn hand in hand to go get Avatar

"Hey love birds finally made it out" said Andy

"Watch it" said Junior in a serious tone

"Alright Kris mount up and let's take him 2 miles today" said Andy, (Kris totally did not hear what he said) leading her out of the barn toward the track

"Junior are you coming to watch" asked Kris

"Yea I sure am" said Junior

"Ah no your not, no audience remember" said Andy

"Ah then no paycheck or job then how about that" said Junior

"Fine" said Andy "Alright ready to see what he has for two miles"

"What the hell, no way the Sand Piper is only a mile and a quarter" said Kris wanting to rip his face off

"Well if he is use to running two miles then a mile and quarter will seem like nothing won't it" said Andy

"NO, I mean it, I'm not gonna risk him getting hurt two weeks before the race" said Kris

"Do it, he will be fine" said Andy

"No, and you know what I'm done for the day to" said Kris hopping down from Avatar's back and walking towards the barn. Andy started going after when Junior caught him by the arm

"Leave her alone and get off this property" said Junior

"So your firing me" said Andy as if totally shocked

"Yes" said Junior as he walked off after Kris

Kris heard footsteps coming into the barn after her and she spun around, she was never happier to see Junior in her life and she ran up to him and jumped practically into his arms as he hugged her

"It's ok I told him to leave" said Junior

"God what a jerk have you ever heard of such a thing" asked Kris

"No, but he is gone now, we will put out another add tomorrow for a trainer" said Junior

"Alright" said Kris and stayed in Junior's arm like the end of the world was coming

"Hey I'm going to go into the house and get us a pop" said Junior

"Ok, I'm going to un-tack Avatar and put him away" said Kris

Junior runs up to the house when Kris hears footsteps behind her as she turns around she see's no other then Andy himself

"Get the hell away from me" said Kris

"No, and the reason I was being a jerk to Junior was, well, because I'm jealous of him" said Andy

"Why" said Kris playing dumb

"Because he has you doesn't he" said Andy getting closer and closer towards her trying to make a move on her

"Back up Andy I'm warning you" said Kris, Andy got closer and closer he put Kris' arms up against the wall and Kris couldn't move, his lips were now almost a inch away when Junior walked in

"What the Hell I thought I told you to leave" said Junior as he grabbed Andy by the shirt and punched him square in the face as he grabbed Kris' hand and held it tight

"Yea well" said Andy shocked at what just happened

"Get the hell off before I call the cops, and don't even think about coming near hear again because there will be a restraining order on you" said Junior Andy quickly ran out of the barn to his truck and left. Junior grabbed her and wrapped her into a hug and softly whispered into her ear that it's going to be ok while she wept in his arms.

A/N-There you are another chapter, kind of a bad ending sorry about that but it is midnight and I'm tired so. Thank you to everybody that reviewed please again read and review and I will have up another chapter asap.

Thanks again,

Samantha


	14. Chapter 14

"Baby get up" said Kris gently shaking Junior

"What, why" asked Junior half asleep

"Well for one it is 11 a.m. and we have to get that add into the paper asap" said Kris beginning to kiss him knowing that that was always that woke him up

"ok ok im up now, so what's this add about the paper can't we just stay in bed and make-out" asked Junior

"Yea I wish" said Kris kissing him back

"Yea well me too but unfortunately we have to take care of business first" said Junior giving her a kiss one last time before climbing out of bed, Kris walked downstairs to the kitchen and started making breakfast while Junior was in the shower

"Mmmmm something smells good" said Junior walking down the steps

"Thanks that is French toast, I figured we could eat breakfast while putting together the new add for the paper" said Kris kissing him

"Sounds good to me" said Junior as he walked over to the island to join Kris for breakfast

"Okay so I was thinking this time that we put must have experience instead of just trainer wanted" said Kris

"Yea that probably wouldn't be a bad idea, what are we going to do about the Sand Piper?" asked Junior

"Well um, I was going to ask you what you thought" said Kris

"Well here is what I say, do you have enough experience to help me help you train until we find another trainer?" asked Junior

"Yea I think so, I mean if we put our heads together I think we could manage" said Kris

"Well then I say we train together till we find a new trainer and go to the Sand Piper and see what happens" said Junior

"You now what that might not be a bad idea and if we do good it could get this place on the map to" said Kris

"Exactly, I'm in if you are" said Junior

"I'm in" said Kris bending forward to kiss Junior "Alright let's go those horses are going to train themselves"

"Yea I know that is for sure" said Junior

"Okay what do you want me to do" asked Junior as he stood with the stopwatch in his hand and Kris mounted on Wildfire's back

"All you need to do is run the stopwatch and record his times in that binder by you" said Kris "I can manage the rest"

"Okay sounds good" said Junior "Whenever you are ready to go go ahead" Kris took off around the track as soon as the words came out of Junior's mouth

"Nice job you got another half a second off according to this last time that was entered in here" said Junior

"Good, all we need to do is get a second off and we could possibly win the Sand Piper" said Kris

"That would be nice, get this place on the map and get another win under your belt" said Junior

"Yea it would" she said bending down to give him a kiss "Hey I'm going to go get Avatar and we will see how he does to"

"Alright do you want me to cool off Wildfire for you" asked Junior

"Yea sure" Kris said handing him the reins, Kris went into the barn and grabbed Avatar out of his stall and tacked him up and brought him out to the track

"Alright let's do the same with him and see what he's got" said Kris

"Okay whenever you're ready" said Junior holding the stopwatch, again as soon as the words left his mouth Kris was off perched on Avatar's back

"Very nice he blew off a whole second" said Junior "What do you think his chances are"

"I think he has the greater chance of winning his race no offence to Wildfire" said Kris

A week and a half has passed and Kris and Junior have had no luck finding a trainer, therefore they have kept training on there own and are now on there way to the Sand Piper back close to home. As soon as they arrive and unload the horses and are walking through the barn isle the see non other then Matt and Dani.

A/N-Sorry it's short but it's let and I haven't updated in a while so this should hold you over and I promise the next chapter will be very very good and I think you all will like it a lot! Thanks to all those who reviewed. Again I want at least two reviews per chapter before I want to add another chapter.

Thanks again,

Samantha


End file.
